


We the Orphans of Red Grave City (我们红墓市的孤儿们)

by Seraphina_Buchwald



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Buchwald/pseuds/Seraphina_Buchwald
Summary: (Disclaimer: The characters belong to Capcom. The creative reproduction belongs to me. - Seraphina Buchwald)Summary: How V spent his time in Red Grave City before Nero's re-arrival.It's a sequel to this:https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450Happy Ending (of course).





	We the Orphans of Red Grave City (我们红墓市的孤儿们)

**Author's Note:**

> (版权声明：角色属于卡普空。创造性再创作属于我。——Seraphina Buchwald)
> 
> 摘要/作者的碎碎念：原本是写给五一劳动节过生日的V的贺文，没想到三次元现充一直到六一都过完了才搞定。起因是卡普空官方说在等待Nero的一个月中V一直在红墓市四处跑着救人。那样的话应该会有很多因为他而幸存的获救者事后向媒体描述自己的救命恩人吧。可是因为原游戏最后是那样的结局（……）V已经不在了这就很凄惨，特别是对想要感谢他的生还者而言。想写一写在被他救下的人眼中的V，以及这些人自此变得不太一样了的人生。然后就想，既然是吸血魔树的树根那么首先受害的应该是体内血量较多的成年人，孩子相对来说是次要攻击目标。那么就干脆写劳模V最后救下来的一车小孩子的故事吧。
> 
> 然后这故事不知怎么就拐去了幼双子普通人AU的方向。因为很喜欢斯巴达家=音乐世家的梗所以向上靠拢了。
> 
> 所有小娃名字都是原游戏人物的捏他（对照表如下）。
> 
> Victor - Vergil  
> Daniel - Dante  
> Morris - Morrison  
> Nicky - Nico  
> Miriam - Lady （转自她原名Mary）  
> Bea - Trish（都是Beatrice的昵称式）  
> Lucy - Lucia
> 
> 外貌和性格也尽量依照原游戏人物设定来了欢迎各位阅读时自主对号入座。
> 
> 最后我想声明一下这篇末尾倒数三段都是已经打算停笔的时候角色突然就自己动起来自作主张的结果……（本来的设想当中压根没有这最后三段的）
> 
> 是这篇的番外：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242450
> 
> 结局甜(当然了)。

**We the Orphans of Red Grave City (我们红墓市的孤儿们)**

 

Victor和Daniel第一次见到那人是在5月24日，Red Grave市长出那棵怪树之后刚过一星期。

要不是存下的最后一点水也喝完了，兄弟俩绝不敢冒这个险、离开临时藏身处到三个街区开外的药房便利店去碰运气。这一处藏身地点是他们到目前为止7个当中最好的了，有着结实的混凝土地板、前后都有院子。他俩在三楼上找了个窗子面对二楼露台的地方安营扎寨，轮流值班放哨，对院子里的动静和脚底下传来的声音都尽量警惕。身为双胞胎里的哥哥，Victor比较细心，他在领着弟弟搜刮完这幢楼里的可用物资之后往露台上扔了一块床垫子。这样万一那些长矛似的树根发现他们——等那些树根发现他们，这样想才比较不自欺欺人——他们就能以最快速度跳窗逃出去。

幸存者们的小诀窍：藏身处的地点不要选在一楼（在随时会破土而出的吸血树根和你自己之间隔上几层楼板是个好主意）。周围要有足够的空地（以防某些巨型怪物散步时把你所在区域的整片楼房多米诺式扫倒）。既要有窗户观察外界、又要用报纸之类糊上窗玻璃（因为你凝望深渊的时候，并不希望深渊回望你，是吧）。判断什么东西可以咽下肚、什么不可以时就算再饿也一定要保持理智（这个当，他俩各自都上过，后果幸亏不是致命的）。还有，最重要的一点，随时都要有人醒着。

5月16日的夜晚之前他俩谁也不具有上述常识。要不是他们还拥有彼此，一定早已都死了。

所以当一条树根尖锐的末端突然冲破便利店后边库房门板、刺穿他的外套将他钉在靠墙货架上两排女士丝袜和各种维生素小瓶子之间时，Victor并不惊讶于Daniel无视了自己要他快跑的警告。在他眼前，他弟弟大哭大叫着冲上来，用之前捡到的棒球棍连续猛击那根长刺，硬是凭蛮力把它敲断了。他忍着侧肋火辣辣的疼咬牙爬起来，一手抓住此前经过店内一番掠夺塞满矿泉水瓶子的背包、一手拽着弟弟夺门而出。

与因停电而昏暗的室内不同，这一天天气很好，便利店门外的光线明晃晃的。两个男孩气喘吁吁地逃命，身后传来门玻璃破碎的声音也不敢停下后顾。他们到了街上还没跑出多远，天空就传来一群什么东西振翅扑打之声。其中一个声音猝然下降接近，下一秒，Victor感觉自己揪着Daniel胳膊的手猛地一轻。他弟弟大声哭喊自己名字的声音传来，竟已是在自己头顶上方了。

“Vicky!”

“Danny!”

双胞胎中出生较早的那个使劲纵身一跃，重新攀住刚才差点放开的那只手，拼命想从攫住对方背包的蝙蝠怪物那里抢回自己胞弟。然而两个孩子的体重加在一起也还是太轻了。背上冒火的巨大蝙蝠扑扇双翼，竟将哥哥一道提得双脚离地。悬在半空的孪生子对视一眼，于彼此脸上清楚看见自己的绝望神情。

就在这时那人出现了。

哪怕是在很久以后，这段记忆在两个男孩子的脑海里仍然是像一段电影那样、以某种奇妙的慢动作放映：一双艳丽的蓝色羽翼，一个黑发黑衣的人。道道紫白色的电光，以及震耳欲聋的接连雷鸣。那人似乎从很高的地方飞下来，身影却在触地的瞬间消失。再出现时，他已凌空降在擒住兄弟俩的火蝠身上将它刺穿，手中武器耀眼夺目、仿佛纯净的太阳光束。

然后他们三人一起不知怎么就稳稳落了地。在兄弟俩来得及打量救命恩人之前对方再度消失，挡在他们面前以快到不可思议的行动速度给魔怪迎头痛击。哥俩瞪大眼睛看着，发现有一只个头大得像老鹰一样的蓝鸟一直在协助那人战斗，制造出的小型雷暴笼罩了作为战场的街道。陌生人三下两下将剩余的火蝠也统统处死，大鸟带来的电闪雷鸣停歇、魔怪的尸体湮灭无痕，战斗如开始时一般突然结束了。

“尔等乐观令我称羡 (I envy your optimism)。”黑发黑衣的男人低声说道，似乎在对殒命的敌手做出点评。随即，他回过头望了两个孩子一眼。

“跟我来。”

男孩子们这才发现，这人手中拄的是一根雕花的银色拐杖。从他走路的姿势上看，这手杖并不仅仅是武器或是装饰。

Victor举步跟上；而Daniel则比哥哥更戒备几分。

“你是谁？”

男子再次半侧过头。回答时他翘起一边嘴角微笑了。

“你们可以叫我V (You can call me V)。”

\------

V把他俩带到城市边缘一辆校车前。一只大黑豹子在他们接近之前就小步跑过来，样子显然是迎接主人。哥俩好奇地看看豹子又看看校车，很快发现车里已经有了几个乘客，也正探头出来向他们张望。清一色都是未成年人，最大的也只是高中生年纪。

“你们可以待在这儿。”V说，肩膀上蹲着大蓝鸟、手底下摸着黑豹子。兄弟俩发现他颈部以下遍布某种图案古怪的纹身。若不是这个陌生人讲起话来语气始终温和平静，孩子们会觉得他有点吓人。“过几天就发车，送你们离开这里。”

Victor和Daniel犹犹豫豫上车查看。他们看到车厢后部的几排座椅被拆掉了，改成了简易厨房、堆放着一些补给。其他孩子盯着新来的看。Victor回身望向V。

“你要去哪儿？”

“不要担心。”对方避而不答安慰他，拄着银杖缓步向城市中心走回去。“Shadow会把你们大家看护好。”

豹子发出短促的呼哧声，离开主人趴回车前。哥俩目送自己的恩人走掉，顶着众人目光压力往车里走。有人出声拦住他们。

“嘿，蓝衣服那个。你受伤了。”

“我知道。那又怎样。”Victor敌意满满地瞪回去。Daniel忍不住拉了下他袖子。

“包里是什么？”对方再次问。这是个看起来比哥俩稍大一点的非裔男孩，眼神相当世故精明。“顺便，我叫Morris。”

“不关你事。”孪生子当中的哥哥说。他弟弟挤到他前面去。“是水。他是Victor，我是Daniel。朋友们叫我Danny。”

Morris的眼睛眯起来。“饮用水？”

“是的。”

“这地方，大家平分所有东西。拿到后面去。”

Victor站定脚跟，伸胳膊拦住弟弟，瞪着对方不吭气。

“盘尼西林，除非你对那玩意儿过敏。”Morris说，对其他孩子当中的某个打了个手势。“Nicky？”

一个头发乱蓬蓬的眼镜女孩从后备堆放处钻出来，把一盒药递到新来的男孩眼前，在对方伸手去接时闪开了。“先付现金。”

“水。她说的是水。”Morris纠正道。“抗生素，再加一盒绷带。换你们的饮用水。”

“成交。”Daniel抢先答应。

\------

夜里Victor被一个黑发姑娘的哭叫声惊醒。她先是喊了妈妈又喊爸爸，哭得抖成一团、面孔因悲痛而扭曲。同车年纪最大的金发女高中生过去安慰她，先是告诉她这只是梦、尔后紧紧地抱着她。Victor有些惊讶，白日里这俩人都显得坚强独立、也看不出关系好在哪里。他之前还觉得她们很酷来着。

Daniel在他身边动了动。他知道弟弟醒了。“Vicky”，弟弟叫他，声音小小的。“你还好吗。”

他在黑暗中不出声地点了点头。Daniel似乎放心下来，却伸出手拉住他的，握着。

孪生子之间没有藏得住的心事，也从来没有什么秘密需要对彼此掩藏。然而就这一次，Victor希望，Daniel不必分享他的梦境。

他才是目睹母亲死亡的那一个。因此在睡眠时伴着反复上演的那时景象一遍遍涌上来纠缠他的这些怒火、恐慌、无力感与自责，都应该只是属于他一个人的。但是他的弟弟离他这么近，从身体到心灵，每次休憩时彼此又互相守护，毫无疑问，他最不想让人看到的那一面，他弟弟在这段时间里全都看到了。

看到他的兄长，是怎样在睡梦中像那个女孩子一样，哭喊、尖叫、瑟瑟发抖、喘不过气。

“Vick”，Daniel的声音惊得他一动。“你把我捏疼了。”

做哥哥的赶紧缩回手，双臂紧抱住自己背对弟弟转过身去。可对方还是凑过来，脑门顶在他后颈窝里，手心轻轻盖上他被树根擦伤的侧肋。那只手的温度隔着衣物和绷带传了过来，暖暖的。Daniel又往他这边拱了拱，直到两个男孩的身子贴得严丝合缝，于是他整个后背都热烘烘的了。

他俩旁边，做噩梦的姑娘和安慰她的人都已经安静下来了。距离上一次有这种自己被安全地保护着的错觉，双子当中的哥哥再次睡着前迷迷糊糊地想。感觉已经是很久以前的事。

\------

快到黎明时，一小队在附近巡游的吸血巨蚁走得距校车太近，引发了黑豹的主动攻击。孪生子同时醒了过来，挤在一起趴在车窗下沿小心翼翼看车外情形。那只被V称为Shadow的豹子，男孩们震惊地意识到，并不是真正的豹子——自然界有什么动物，能时而变成一爿飞旋的无柄双刃斧甩在敌人脸上、时而从脊背上伸出足有一辆SUV那么长的黑矛给前方所有目标来个串串烧、又时而炸成一丛放射状的尖刺让每个靠得太近者身上都多添几十个窟窿？

五只巨蚁当中已经有三只被打趴在地上，只剩两只在作最后抵抗。然而暂被击溃的几只当中有一只蠕蠕而动，眼看就要再爬起来。就在这发生以前，一个看上去中学生年纪的红头发女孩呐喊一声从校车侧面的阴影中冲出来，举起手中削尖的长木棒，狠狠向它捅过去；另外几个大一点的孩子也跟在她身后喊着冲上去，每个人手里都攥着材质各不相同、但都带有尖头的棍棒类自制武器。一群人围住倒地的怪物没头没脑一顿乱戳，而它吱吱叫着、化成了一把转瞬消散的粉尘。手持尖杆的未成年人小队一刻不停继续行动，专门攻击被Shadow打到失去还手之力的目标，同时灵活避开尚有攻击能力的巨蚁攻击。没一会儿，前来骚扰的蚁状魔怪便尽数灰飞烟灭。兄弟俩看得呆了。

这是什么力量？Victor心想。他撇下弟弟跑下车去迎为首的红发姑娘。

“你们怎么做到的？教教我。”

“跟V学的。”对方瞥他一眼，仿佛在估计男孩实力。接着她摇了摇头。“你应该跟其他小孩子一起在车上呆着。”

“我也要学。”Victor说，固执地挡住她的路。

姑娘居高临下看着他，之后耸了耸肩。“先让Nicky给你找根杆子。等V回来，你自己跟他说。”

然后她与Victor擦肩而过上了车。Daniel在车里跟她热情打了招呼。“Hi。我是Danny。你叫什么名字？”

双子当中的哥哥暂时还愣在原地思索。“Lucy。”他听见红发姑娘说。

\------

“教我怎么杀怪物。”Victor说。

黑发黑衣的男人坐在车里前排座椅上，左手拎一罐绿魔爪，边喝边看右手捧的书，银手杖倚在他膝头。对男孩的要求，他好像没听见似的。此时夕阳西下，而整个白天，他们的唯一成年保护人都不见踪影。回来时他显得精疲力竭，大蓝鸟也不知飞到哪里去了。

Victor又试了一次。他已经做好决定，在得到肯定答复之前绝不停止尝试。“教我。”

对方并不作答，只是再次举起易拉罐，送到唇边。就在男孩开始感觉气馁的时候，他看见V拿饮料的手竖起一根食指。希望之火忽然在他心头欢快地跳动。男人将罐底剩余的液体一饮而尽，合上书提起手杖站起身。

“别忘了带上你的武器。”他叮嘱小孩说。

在零七八碎的备用物资里Victor挑的是根细长的钢棍。分量对他来说不轻，但男孩子喜欢它的闪亮金属光泽。V花了点时间教他摆正拿它的姿势，随后开始祭出一大堆他听不懂的名词术语，讲解平日里常见的那些怪物都叫什么、各自有哪些要害之处。男孩子眨了眨眼，假装自己都听懂并且学会了。在V用手杖做出处决技示范动作的时候，他瞪大眼睛仔细看着，跟着舞动手中棍子、试图完美复原对方每一招每一式。

当他胳膊开始酸痛并且渐渐气喘吁吁，Daniel捧着几块奥利奥跑过来。“你们在干嘛？”双子当中的弟弟好奇地问。

“你哥哥在学习如何当个恶魔猎人。”V说，声音里有并非嘲讽的笑意。他轻轻按下Victor仍然高举在半空、但已经有些颤抖的棍头。“去休息一会儿吧。吃点东西。”

“这太炫酷了。”Daniel说，把奥利奥全塞到哥哥怀里，作为交换试图抢夺对方手里的钢棍子。“我也要学。”

Victor一边奋力抵抗，一边小心不让饼干掉了地。“找你自己的武器去，Danny。”

\------

“外星人。”Daniel说。

“V说了，那些是恶魔。”Victor反驳。

“这么叫它们也许只是他个人习惯。”Morris说，摸着下巴若有所思。“在我家以前住的街区，人们都喜欢给不好的东西改个名字。”

“改成比原先更恐怖的名字吗？”Lucy嗤了一声表示轻蔑。“有恶魔就该有天使。世界眼看就要毁灭了，天使在哪里？”

“也许只有恶魔存在。”Victor试着假设。“天使都是大人编的谎话，就像圣诞老人或者牙仙子。”

他旁边，Daniel发出震惊夹杂着心碎的咕哝声。他伸过胳膊搂着弟弟令他安静。

“没准是生化袭击。或者政府秘密研究的某种黑科技武器泄漏。”孩子们当中年龄最大的女高中生说，指头一圈圈绞弄自己长长的金发发梢。这几天来，双胞胎们已经知道她的名字是Bea。

“也许吧。那样的话咱们应该庆幸，头上还没下起核弹雨。”黑短发女孩说。她昨天跟兄弟俩自我介绍叫Miriam。除了睡觉时间以外，她总是背着一把霰弹枪，尽管它并没有子弹可上膛。“唉，你们说说。V这家伙，是什么人？”

他们你看看我、我看看你。

“肯定不是天使。”Morris首先打破沉默，听上去很有把握。“人类源自非洲，因此天使都是黑人，这众所周知。”

双子当中的哥哥仰起脸看看车顶晒太阳打盹的大豹子，目光追随着那黑色皮毛上偶尔泛起、一闪而过的暗红色花纹。

“可能他是魔法师。”他犹犹豫豫地说出自己猜测，顺便想起V是怎样地爱看书。

这看法在其他人那里激起了若干赞同反响。忽然车门打开，Nicky顶着一头乱发带着一包吃的喝的出现。她把东西拎下车扔到朋友们中间，自己挨着Miriam盘腿坐下。

“法师才不近战。”她说，显得在这事上很有权威性。“他们只扔火球、喷冰锥、或者发射魔法飞弹。”

“他可以是一种战斗法师。”Morris说，有些不服气。“游戏里有这种职业的。”

“太脆，一碰就死。”Nicky说。这两人的对话逐渐上升到了其他人听不懂的领域。“召唤师比较靠谱。对啦，V他就是个召唤师。”

Bea哀叹一声做了个捂脸姿势。“所以你们真的打算相信世界上有魔法。除了‘女孩子的友谊’这种以外。认真的？”

“咱们都看见过他的战斗方式。”Victor说，确实露出认真架势。现在除他以外，大家都开始忙着往嘴里塞东西吃。他扭头望着正试图拿牛奶把一整包草莓夹心软饼冲下喉咙的弟弟，板着脸斟酌某个在他心里偷偷转了很久的念头。

“外星人。”Daniel又一次坚持说，腮帮子被甜食撑得鼓鼓的。“V也是、那些怪物也是。”

“长得也太不一样了好吗。”Miriam把手里矿泉水瓶磕在大腿上抗议。不过她的眼睛立刻亮起来。“也许他们来自不同星球。我是说，不同的外星种族。一派邪恶、一派善良。”

“可他只是孤身一人。”Victor说，这回倒也没有直接反驳。“怪物却那么多。”

沉默了很久的Lucy突然开口。此前她一直在听同伴们谈话，要不就安静地吃东西。“没准他属于某个跨星系的秘密战士联盟。专门去宇宙各处有麻烦的行星维护和平。”

“像绿灯军团那样，你是说？”Morris追问。Nicky有样学样，转眼放弃了之前的奇幻设定思路，抛出科幻背景新设定时显得十分兴奋。“或者《星际迷航》里那种。来自某个高等文明。见鬼，地球都要完蛋了，他们为啥不多派几个人。”

“可能他所属的组织在之前遭到攻击了。”Lucy推断道。“从袭击中生还、流浪到地球的只有V。”

几个孩子再次陷入沉默，心里都想着那也太惨了点。

“也许他是个绝地武士。”Victor终于鼓起勇气说。“也许，他会在我们当中挑选学徒。”

孩子们面对这个想法各自都显得很振奋。

“哇哦！那真是太酷炫了。”Daniel带头欢呼起来。他匆匆咽下最后一口食物，站起来去拉他的兄弟。“我想当他的帕德万。和你一起。咱们去练习吧，Vicky。”

Victor咧开嘴得意地微笑，不置可否一只手推开弟弟、一只手去抓蓝莓夹心软饼。

当天晚上，噩梦并未造访。他梦见自己和弟弟穿着斗篷、耳后扎着标志学徒身份的小细辫子，跟那个拐杖其实是光剑伪装的神秘男人一起，流浪于宇宙间浩瀚群星之际。

\------

V隔了两个晚上才回来。孩子们跟豹子一起跑去迎接他的时候，发现他怀中抱着个婴儿。小东西很脏很虚弱，连发出哭声的力气都没有了。

“照顾她。给她点……什么吃的。”V说，用尽最后一点力气把襁褓交到站得最近的Bea手上，然后一头倒了下去。

大伙儿齐心协力把他拖上车，可费了半天劲也没法将他平放到拆掉扶手的座椅上。这人外表的消瘦程度跟他的实际体重严重对不上。于是他们只好就让他那么在过道上躺着。好在，他身上那些血都不是他的。

车外头的豹子低低吼了一声，然而不知怎么转眼就不见了踪迹。

姑娘们簇拥到车厢后部去摆弄婴儿。“唷”，Nicky在解开襁褓尿片的时候发出被恶心到的声音。Miriam打开一个桔瓣罐头，指头蘸蘸里面的糖水，塞到婴儿嘴里。小家伙条件反射地开始吮吸。

“她肯吃”，Lucy宣布。所有人都松了一口气。

“不是长久之计。”Morris说，眼睛扫过尖杆队成员。“我们需要组织一次扫荡(raid)。”

“算我一个。”双子同时说。

\------

他们的搜刮婴幼用品（以及其他任何撞见的有用东西）大作战成功了，没被任何魔物发现、并且每个人都满载而归。回到校车所在的宿营地时，各个都觉得自己不再只是幸存者、而是个如假包换的英雄。Nicky甚至用喝空的矿泉水桶带回了额外的汽油。可迎接英雄们的是V的一通兜头痛批。

“你们难道不明白 (Do you not understand)？失去你们的话，我们在此所做的全部努力就毫无意义。”V说，语气并不比往日更重，也没有提高嗓门或者失去他惯常讲话时的韵律。可是孩子们听得出他很生气。除了生气之外，他声音里还有点藏得很深的别的什么，令所有掠夺者们都顿时心怀歉意。“不该是你们去。我本会再进城一趟给那婴孩寻找必需品。我只是……需要一点时间稍作休息。”

大家面面相觑，都在等谁首先吭出那句“但是……”。

结果最终谁也没有说，而V皱过眉头叹过气，解散他们去做各自该做的事。

站在旁边看Bea和Miriam照顾婴儿大概花了双胞胎10分钟时间。小东西吃冲兑的奶粉吃了一个饱，又给用消毒湿巾从头到脚擦了一个澡，裹上了新尿片和婴儿专用毯子，在被子堆里沉沉地睡着。她现在看起来有真正的人类婴儿模样了，而不再仅是一小团臭烘烘的破布与软肉、等着被哪只路过的怪兽捡起来塞牙缝里。

然后Daniel跑去帮着弄晚餐的事，而Victor带着自己的“佩剑”到处走（在他心目中它几乎就是一柄像模像样的光剑了，只差一块水晶），摆出巡逻样子。遛达到旁边建筑物废墟倒了一半的墙边，他听见拐角后头V在跟什么人说话。

“你应该停止拿这事责备自己。”有个Victor从没听过的声音说，嗓子尖锐粗粝、带着种奇特的回音。“咱们之前可不是没经过那个区域。是那对夫妇选择躲起来装死。现在他们真死了，不过至少婴儿没事。倒不是我有多在乎，提醒你一句。”

“这两个人坚持了这么久。要是我能救他们……”V的声音说。他听起来前所未有地疲倦、失落而且伤心，Victor想着。“……那婴孩现在是孤儿了。在这广大世界上形单影只。今天是几号？”

“30号。离约定的日期还早呢。”陌生声音说。“你还打算跟这帮毛头耗多久？摆脱他们吧，尽早。”

“或许还有幸存者。”V说。

“或许没有了。”那声音坚持说，“你也看见了，毛头们开始坐不住了。不肯老老实实呆着。早就告诉你，把Shadow分出去守着他们是个坏主意。对你消耗也太大了，而且根本看不住他们，就像今天这种事。”

“他们并非毫无战力。”V为自己的学生们辩护说，得到对方一声讥讽的嗤笑作为回应。男孩偷偷探出脑袋，想看看瞧不起自己和同伴们的是个什么人。然而视线所及，只有V一人拄杖倚在墙边。大蓝鸟栖在他肩头。

“……明天一天。再搜索两次。”V说，听起来下了最终决定。“后天早上，你和Shadow送他们走。”

“野兽留下。”那声音说。Victor使劲张望到底是谁在说话，可视野内并没有别人。“要是你死了，就全都完了，V。这看法，Shadow也同意。”

“我会没事的。”V低声说。

“哼。你要是真想没事，就不该出头冒这些个风险。完全没必要，在大局面前。早就跟你说，咱应该从一开始就找个安全所在，按兵不动避风头。什么也不做养精蓄锐，直到赴约日子。”对方呱呱说道，显得格外聒噪。“结果你非要当什么花衣吹笛手，满城乱跑、收集一车一车小耗子。希望这是最后一车了。你这样下去，身体撑不了太久的。”

“我不需要太久。足够久就可以。”V说。他站直身子示意谈话结束，而大鸟扑腾着翅膀飞到空中。

“怎么才算足够久，你可猜不着。这最好是最后一车。答应我，之后就老实呆着等他们过来。别再为了救人而战斗了，V。”

“那我可做不到 (That, I cannot do)。”V说，低软的话音几乎淹没在振翅声里。Victor眨了眨眼。大鸟在他眼前消失了。

在黑发黑衣的男人走过来发现他之前男孩悄悄溜开，回到校车那边。他花了整晚思索自己看见听到了什么。清晨到来哥俩睡醒前之前V就已经离去，临走前向大孩子们交代装车准备出发事宜，并指定Nicky为主驾驶。接下来的那个晚上他没回来，直到预定的发车日早上。

“Griffon会指引你们前进方向。”他最后叮嘱大家伙儿说。还没等谁抓住机会在上车前给他一个抱抱（起码，Victor知道，Daniel一定会这么干的），黑发男人就已经提着拐杖转身走掉。大猫跟在他身后，尾巴一甩一甩地。孩子们依依不舍目送他离去。Victor也一手拎着背包一手牵着弟弟坐上车。他有种感觉，V正躲在哪里看着他们，也许就在上次他跟那个神秘声音说悄悄话的废楼那边。

Nicky挂上离合器、踩下油门。校车缓缓驶出Red Grave，车前方朝霞未褪的天空中，大蓝鸟展翅飞行。男孩和他的胞弟依偎在一起，心下思虑自己此后还会不会见到这个叫V的人。他昨晚琢磨了一整夜，有句话想问对方一直不知道怎么问，看来是再也没有机会了。

你是快要死了吗，V。

黄昏时他们面前的公路上迎面驶来了军队的坦克。为他们领路的雷鸟，不知何时已经飞远了。

\------

他们往楼上走的时候旁边办公室的门打开，一位戴方框眼镜的小个儿女士出现在门口。她抬头望见双子的父亲，露出吃惊模样。“哦，是您——可咱们今天没约吧，如果我没记错？”

兄弟俩的父亲赶紧证实对方说法。“不，您是对的，我们的确没有。而且今后也……您知道，我夫人……当时……在家。和孩子们。”他的声音越往后变得越低。戴眼镜的女士向后退了半步，双手捂住嘴。

“哦天哪。您家……住在Red Grave市。我很抱歉。我还以为您巡演时把全家都一起带出国了。我真的太抱歉了。我的天。”

他们的父亲连忙表示没关系（孩子们知道他口是心非），并且解释自己今天是送儿子们到楼上诊所去的。对方充满同情地一边听一边点头，用指甲剪得很短的白皙手指将自己平整的亚麻色头发捋向耳后。

“不用陪同的话您不妨到我办公室里来坐坐吧，有新煮的咖啡。聊一聊心里会好受点，毕竟咱们都认识这么久了。虽然我自己专业不对口，但我可以向您推荐一位同事，他在悲痛咨询方面的辅导经验很足。”

双子的父亲向她道了谢，然后继续送孩子们上楼。Victor回头望了望那位女士的办公室门。

\------

“让我们再来一次吧。”对面沙发上坐着的儿童心理医师说，祭出比刚才还和善的语气。“顺便，把胳膊放下来。好吗，Vicky？”

是Victor，Victor闷闷地想。他把交叉抱在胸前的双臂不情愿地放下，调整坐姿并且痛恨自己屁股底下过软的沙发垫子。“再说一次是吗。”

“对。”

“我们吃晚饭的时候看了电视。新闻里在说重建的事。那之后练琴、写作业。写完作业，我们跟朋友们通了会儿视频电话。然后就该睡觉了。”

“所以？”

“所以什么？”

“所以。”心理医师说。从他说话的方式上判断，Victor大概是个还在满地乱爬的吃奶小娃。“你搞不懂爸爸为什么不高兴，是吗？”

“我懂。他抱怨过啦。”Victor说，克制住再度抱起胳膊的冲动。“说我们不理他。还和他顶嘴。可是我们没有，我们只是……对新闻比较关心。而他想谈周末是不是会下雨。”

“嗯。”医师说，竖起一根手指顶在自己嘴唇中央。“可那不仅仅是新闻。对你来说不是。对吗？”

Victor盯着他不接话。

“也不光是关于重建的消息吧。听着，Vicky。我知道你一定被问过类似的事很多遍了，但这很重要，对于我们在这儿想要达成的目标。”

对方的话里有什么让Victor暗暗绷直了后背。那个问题要来了。

“让我们来谈谈这个‘V’。他救了你们，是吧？获救后，你是这么跟大人们说的。”

数不清的相似场景冲进男孩的脑海。他咬住下唇，试图装得毫无反应。可那些被各色人等没完没了问询过一遍又一遍的问题此时此刻就在他耳边回响着，争先恐后、喧闹至极。这个‘V’。他对你们做什么了吗？你们是最后来的。那之前的孩子们呢？他对他们做什么了吗？他跟你们一起在车里睡吗？他对你们、或者你们有没有看见或听说他对别的孩子，有过不恰当的接触？他曾要求你们做过什么？他都对你们说过什么？尽量回想、一句一句重复。这里是一张身体区域示意图。拿着这支笔。画出来，他曾经触摸过你哪里。相信我。我是来帮你的。我是警察/医生/社工/律师。我有资格做这事。没关系的，你可以告诉我，孩子。

在他对面，心理医师仔细观察着他，在小本子上写了点什么，之后拿开本子摊手摆出怀柔架势。

“我知道你觉得他是个好人，Vicky。”

“V是好人。”男孩子说，强调那个“是”字时忘了不应该防御性抱起双臂这回事。

对方点头。“然而——”

“没有‘然而’。”

医师笑了一下叹了口气。“你想找到他，是不是。”他改口说，似乎在寻找突破口。“新闻上称他为英雄。说他救了很多人，不仅是小孩子。你知道吗，很多人对他的外貌描述，都与你的相同。”

“我知道。电视上还放出了他的素描像。”Victor忍不住补充说，不知不觉放下交叉在胸前的胳膊。“一点都不像。V要好看多了。”

对方又拿起小本子写了几笔。男孩子干瞧着，感觉有些泄气。

“我想向他当面道谢，没别的。”他试图解释，为了强调自己动机纯洁不顾把弟弟一道拖下水。“Danny也是这么想的。就只是想再见他一面。跟他说谢谢。”

“然而他不是你爸爸。”医师说，声音不大但语速飞快，好像生怕再被男孩打断似的。“自从跟你俩重逢，你们的父亲就感觉自己的儿子们被这个叫V的陌生人夺走啦。你能理解吗，Vicky？”

“什么？可是”，Victor说，迷茫地摇头。“可是我们根本不可能在这儿，如果没有V——”

“是的，而这就是真正的难题，不是吗。”对面沙发上的人说，向前倾身、对顶十指。“这一点你们的爸爸明白。他明白得不得了。本应是他在那儿，保护你们俩、保护你们的妈妈。他只是个管弦乐团指挥。他离开家随团出国演出一趟，还没回来就已经接到自己没有家了的噩耗。所幸他还有你们，他想。结果真相是，他没有。不再有了。真相是，他的儿子们不再需要他这个父亲。就因为这个素未谋面的神秘人V。”

“你说得好像V是个贼一样。”男孩子说，忽然恍然大悟这场诱导式谈话的最终指向。“说得好像是他偷走了爸爸在家里的位置。他是好人坏人，压根无关紧要，是不是。你们讨厌他，甚至不是因为你们怀疑他可能对我们做了什么坏事，而是因为你们知道他救了我们的命。是他，不是爸爸。不是其他任何人。”

心理医师为难地望着他，甚至没有费心为自己在这件事上的立场辩白。“你需要理解你父亲的难处，Vicky。”

“我的名字是Victor。”双胞胎中的哥哥说，怒气冲冲站起身来准备离去。走到门口，他复又转身。

“什么是‘婚姻咨询师’？”

“去把你弟弟叫进来。”对方说，听起来耐心仿佛无穷无尽。

\------

“我不明白。”Miriam说。从她身后的景象判断，她是在自家书房。“为什么到现在他还没站出来、也没人找着他。都过了这么久了。”

“也许他不想被找到。”Bea说，声音有点模糊。她的脸几乎占满了视频窗口，图像抖动得厉害。显然她是在一边走夜路、一边用手机参与这次视频会议。“不是人人都想当明星、献出个人隐私满足公众好奇。”

笔记本电脑的视频窗口中，若干面孔发出赞同的声音或是点头。“也对。”黑短发女孩也泄气地承认。“V不是那种类型。”

“不光是他。你们听说了吧？”Nicky提醒大家说。她背景中的房间没有开灯，四处堆积着各种杂物和纸箱，像个车库或地下室，屏幕的亮光作为唯一的光源直接照射在她脸上，显得有点阴森。“还有一个人。来得比V晚，也有杀怪物的本事。灰白短发、缺了右臂。从那边活着回来的士兵当中，不少都说见过这人。”

也许他就是V在等的约定之人。Victor盘腿坐在兄弟两人共用的卧室大床上，端详着眼镜女孩发过来的警方素描图回忆自己当时在墙根后偷听到的谈话，犹豫半天还是保持了沉默。Daniel跪坐着趴在他背上，一边越过他肩膀看笔记本屏幕、一边有一搭没一搭地在哥哥耳边哼唱刚才的四手钢琴练习曲。

“但看来他们当中没人见过V。”Morris沉思着说道，他似乎正坐在自己房间的写字台前，后方墙上贴着大大小小好几幅爵士乐海报。“除了像咱们一样、被他救了的人。也就是说——”

“那不可能。”Lucy突兀地打断他。她也在用手机，背景音乐轰鸣、光线昏暗、人影幢幢，似乎在酒馆之类地方。“V那么强。他不会的，绝不会被——”

“也就是说。”Morris夺回话头，语气郑重、斩钉截铁。“咱们很可能是最后见过他的人。”

通过网络进行实时会话的孩子们暂时陷入整齐划一的沉默，都在掂量这句话的分量。

寂静之中Victor听见Daniel开了口。“咱们大家会永远团结在一起的，是吧？”他弟弟说，仍旧趴在他肩上，朝屏幕伸出一根手指比划一下。“今后都在一起。咱们。Team V。”

\------

双胞胎接到Nicky那条信息是在周六。距孩子们上次网络通话，隔了足有一个星期。

信息内容很简短。就一条视频链接。指向一家挺有名的主流媒体。十分钟后Morris群发短信，召集全体会议。

\------

“难以置信他们能说出这种话来。”兄弟俩一上线就遇上Miriam在发飙。“难以置信，有那么多人还觉得他们说得有道理。”

“是个好故事。阴谋论。情节大反转，能赚人眼球。”Morris阴沉解释道，貌似对此早有预料。“前一阵，他们还是人人口中的英雄。一转眼，‘哦，尊者何竟坠落 (How the mighty fall)’！”

“那也不能诬陷V是和恶魔一伙儿的啊。还有他的那个残疾人帮手。”Nicky发牢骚。她不知何时已经把视频会议房间的名称改成了“Team V”。“他们是杀恶魔的，不是在帮它们！所有人都看见了。”

“不是所有人。”Bea纠正道，叹了口气。“而且，关于V是怎么杀它们的，我们也已经全都说出去了。得承认……那可不是普通人类做得到的事。”

“咱们也杀过那些东西。我们难道不是人类？”Victor说，暗地里使劲攥着搁在膝盖上的拳头。Daniel跟他脑袋挨着脑袋凑在屏幕前，帮腔说就是这么回事。做哥哥的扫了一眼房间成员列表。“另外，Lucy呢？”

其他孩子纷纷表示不知道。“呃哦，伙计们。”停了一会儿Nicky说。她的语调和表情让Victor想起自然探索频道里远望见草原野火的羚羊。“它开始疯传了。有人把它放到了油管上。”

直到这次视频会议结束，红发姑娘的ID头像也一直灰着。

\------

又隔了超过一周，孩子们才获知他们曾经的战友发生了什么事。她打黑工的酒吧里某天晚上有个醉汉对其他女侍者动手动脚、还撒起酒疯大叫大骂乱摔东西、企图殴打劝阻他的人。在这家伙真正伤到谁之前，Lucy抓起旁边台球桌上的球棍在膝盖上一折两段、将尖头捅进了他胸口。

Morris说Lucy是从某家青少年管教中心给他打的电话。她想跟他借点路费，他说。当他问起她的计划时她直截了当告诉他，她计划在庭审之前就跑路。去她远在西南部的外祖母家。不回来了。不会再联系大家，大家也别试图找她。

“那Team V怎么办？”双子当中的哥哥代替弟弟问。后者因为太难过而说不出话。

非裔少年沉默一阵。最后他还是将此前同伴最后的话转告了大家。

“如果没有Team V那段经历她是绝干不出这事的，她说。可她不后悔，她说。”

\------

午休时间，双子在学校食堂吃饭的时候，遇到了其他学生的初次挑衅。

“嘿，转校生。说说吧，到底要做些什么，才能给恶魔信徒当小弟？”

Daniel将手里的披萨扔到对方身上。番茄酱和奶酪在那家伙的白衬衫上留下了一大块污渍。

Victor跳起来，在事态恶化之前从背后抱住弟弟。敌人那边也有几个男孩虚情假意上去阻拦挑衅者，一看便是事先合计好的。

“我打赌你们是轮流，”接着他听见对方讥笑说。“要不就还是一起？吸他带刺青的大——”

孪生子当中的哥哥怒吼一声放开弟弟，抄起桌上餐刀冲过去。他弟弟在他背后咣啷一声砸碎什么东西（从声响判断是白瓷餐盘），也呐喊着投入战局。

类似事件连续发生几次之后，他们的父亲不得不再次给儿子们办了转校手续。

\------

“我们应该在现场的。”Victor说。“我们答应她了。”

“或许你们在跟同学打架之前就应该想起这个承诺，嗯？”双子的爸爸说。一家三口人现在坐在电视前的长沙发上，当爹的伸开胳膊、不管儿子们愿不愿意就把他俩肩膀一左一右抱着。“还有，这太危险了。不是你们小孩子该掺和的事。”

哥俩对视一眼，心照不宣决定此时不宜提醒对方，他的两个亲生儿子曾经一道手刃过吸血魔怪这回事。不然，今天大概是连直播都没得看了。

一家之主按着遥控器，调到双胞胎跟他说的那个频道。直播在几分钟前开始，报道这次集会的新闻台已经将镜头对准了Bea。她身穿一套黑色西服裙装，站在校园草坪中心搭起的临时木台上，面前的演讲台上竖着话筒，台下已经围拢了一大群人，看上去既有凑热闹的路人与学生、也有专程赶来助威或抗议的小团体。若干涂抹着醒目大字的标语牌耸立在人群头上。“支持Red Grave孤儿们”、“去别的地方宣泄你们的仇恨”、“英雄无罪”，有的写道。而另一些则用语难听许多了、或是恫吓意味一望便知。

“……夺去了我们的、也许也有你们的父母亲人。我们，Red Grave市的孤儿们，清楚地了解这种痛苦。它伴随着无数疑问到来，折磨着我们每一个幸存者直到今日。我们懂得这种迫切的需要：必须有谁来承担罪责。来为我们所失去的受到惩罚、来为我们所经历的提供解释。某张具体的面孔、某个有血有肉的人。尽管如此，”Bea说，在阳光下骄傲地昂着头，扎在脑后的金色长发闪闪发光。“这个罪魁祸首，绝不是V。也不会是他姗姗来迟的那位同伴。这一点，我们所有被他俩营救照看才得以生还的人，都愿作证；并且我们如今还站在这里，就是活生生的证据。我们每一个人，都有责任，在他们现今由于未知原因无法或不愿露面来为自己辩护之时，捍卫他们的尊严与名誉。”

“哇哦。”双子的爸爸说。他盯着发表演说的金发姑娘，似乎渐渐变得很感兴趣。“她看上去可完全不像个未成年人啊。高中生，你们之前说？”

“是的。她可厉害了。”Daniel说，为父亲终于对自己患难之交当中的一个表示肯定而高兴不已。Victor伸长腿踢了他一脚，让他保持安静。

“不许欺负你弟弟。”夹在两个儿子中间的老爸说。

“我们为舆论竟如此迅速遗忘那些对他俩有利的证人证词表示震惊。我们为我们社会对污人清白谎言的胃口与轻信表示震惊。我们为仇恨、猜忌与刻薄是如何在灾难过去之后继续扩大伤害表示震惊。”屏幕上，Bea继续说，声音清亮、充满感染力。“我们，Red Grave市的孤儿们。”

双子的爸爸在她提到“孤儿”这个词时发出不满的哼声并且摇头。他收回放在儿子们肩上的手，下意识交抱在自己胸前。

“至于我们的神秘恩人去了哪里？也许他们还在。也许他们死了。世界可以接着寻找他们，也可以就此放弃、继续生活。但这已经不重要。重要的是，”姑娘的演讲还在继续。与此同时，三辆小面包车驶到镜头视野边缘停下。里面跳下少说有十来人。他们一下车就开始大喊大叫、挥拳发出嘘声，身上样式统一的T恤印着某个出名保守的宗教团体名号。Bea对他们熟视无睹。

“重要的是，世界必须知道。他们不是召唤出这场灾难的始作俑者、不是追名逐利的投机分子。不是帮凶、不是喽啰、不是恶魔。”她说，激昂庄重、神采飞扬。“他们是勇士。他们是英雄。他们是跟你我一样的，人。”

一个穿着统一制式T恤衫的中年妇女率先挤到台前。她身后跟着几个同行者，已经粗暴辱骂推搡起其他听众、眼看就要引发混乱。“恶魔的婊子”，她朝Bea尖叫道，一口唾沫啐到姑娘脸上。

双子的爸爸从座位上跳起来啪地关掉电视。“练琴去”，他命令道，毫无必要地提高了嗓门。

\------

“今后我们可能没法每次都来参加讨论了。”Victor说。Daniel跟他靠在一起凑在笔记本电脑屏幕前，愁眉苦脸地望着房间成员的ID头像。那里头，暗的已经比亮的多。就连一向对Team V每周的电话会议热忱十足的Miriam也不在。“家里不让。”

“可不么。我这边也类似情况。”Nicky说。她在视频窗口里的脸明显笼罩着歉疚。“不是说我觉得作为咱们队伍成员有什么不光彩的。现在的寄宿家庭也对我蛮好。可我真的很需要那份奖学金。”

“哪所大学？”Bea问。自打那次讲演遭袭之后，她就装着这整个事件从未发生过。

眼镜姑娘说了一所名牌理工大学的校名。Morris吹了声口哨。“行啊，丫头。”

金发女高中生叹了口气。“我么，”她说。“虽然我对上大学本身并不在乎。但亲戚家我实在是住够了。考到外地去——最好是沿海大城市之类的地方——听起来像是个重新开始的好机会。”

“你们都好好干。‘生活总要继续’。”非裔少年说，微笑中有种见怪不怪意味。“我呢就在这儿。哪里都不去。你们知道怎么找到我，只要你们还拿我当个朋友。如果有事，随时恭候。”

下一周到了要开会的时候，双胞胎正好赶上新学校乐团的晚间排练。再下一周他们上线进入聊天房间，发现除了他俩自己和被移交了管理员身份的Morris以外，一个参与者都没有了。

\------

“有谁以前知道Miriam家里有钱吗？”Morris劈头就问。好久没聚集这么多成员的Team V房间里，孩子们争先恐后摇头。显而易见，哪怕生活令他们各自渐行渐远，曾经的队友上了新闻快讯这种事，还是一眨眼就把大家召集到了一起。

“我不敢相信。我……还是不敢相信。”Bea说。回忆使她脸色苍白。“哪怕他们都让我见了她了。在医院里。怎么会出这样的事。”

“她怎么样？”Victor问。Daniel紧紧挽着他胳膊，几乎与他同步提出问题。“她还好吗？”

金发姑娘再次摇头。“不好。但她……很坚强。她说她过段时间就会好的。”

“有个无良狗仔把她刚得救时的照片发到网上了。”Nicky说，咬牙切齿。“当然，那家小报的网址，连同里面的内容，都已经在互联网黑暗的虚空中，灰飞烟灭啦。我个人确保了这一点。”说到最后的时候，她做了个“噗”地一声烟消云散的手势。

“他们拿刀子对付她。划破了她的脸。在鼻梁上，横着一道。”Bea说，声音很小。“还戳伤了她的腿。她自己逃出来的路上，差一点就流血而死了。她跟我说，要不是在Team V的时候接受过V的战斗训练，她一定没命了。”

“什么，难道她家里不肯付赎金？”Morris问。“就算她是孤女吧。就算她屁股后头大概有一整窝子穷凶极恶等着她死了继承家族遗产的亲戚。”

Bea不置可否。“她自己选择要一路打出去。”

“好样的。”Nicky赞扬说。Morris在旁边窗口发出不赞成的声音。

“我还是要说，去黑道上重金悬赏V的线索这种事，还真就只是富家子女玩得出来的把戏。想要找到救命恩人，是的；听了随便什么陌生人的谎话就带着赏金自己一头扎进陷阱单刀赴会？谢了不用。”

“她应该带些保镖。”Nicky说。

“那不是重点。”Morris反驳。

“哪家医院？”双子当中的哥哥问。他弟弟追加一句补充。“我们也想去看看她。”

虽然他们计划已定，却还是因为父亲反对而未能成行。再下一周，学校乐团开始进行节日演出会的连续彩排，他们又未能按时参加视频会议。排练一周之后是正式演出（兄弟俩表现很好，当爹的赚足了面子），那之后的周末，乐团安排了修学旅行。

等到寒假终于到来、父亲总算批准双胞胎周末自由使用电脑，他们在约定的时间登入聊天室，却发现除他们自己以外，Team V已空无一人。他们等了很久，并且连着几个周末反复尝试。可谁都没有再出现。

双子手里仍然有Morris的电话号码。以备不时之需，哥俩这么想着。就这样，一年年过去。这个号码，他们一次也没打过。

\------

有的时候Victor会在夜里惊醒。有的时候，是Daniel。

每逢此时，孪生子中出生较早的那个都尽量在醒过来、意识到只是个梦的第一时间保持安静。出生较晚的那个则有着情感更加外露的性格：上一次这种事发生的时候他哭着醒来，紧紧抱住试图安慰自己的哥哥好久不肯撒手，任对方怎么哄都只在啜泣的间歇里将同一句话反复。

“V死了……V死了。V死了。”

而弟弟充满痛苦的哽咽总能在哥哥心头唤起对他本身噩梦的回忆：不知从何而来的尖利长刺猛然将他保护人的身躯穿透。飞溅的血滴和晚春的阳光一道迷了他的眼。然而当他抬手抹过眼睛、重新抬头看时，那扎在尖刺上的却往往已不是记忆中母亲的遗体，而是某个他认识的、黑发黑衣的瘦弱男子。下一秒，那人的身体，就如花粉一般被风在半空中扬散为尘。

这场景一趁他睡着就尝试侵入他的梦境，像台早就坏掉又顽固至极的老式留声机一遍一遍播放自己。倒还会有些细微的不同：除了母亲和V以外，有时在他眼前被当胸捅穿的，是Daniel，他的同胞弟弟。尽管随着时间推移，噩梦入侵成功的频率渐渐降低，可它还是在那里，随时准备打兄弟俩一个措手不及。

“你们得学会如何与创伤一起生活。”心理医师这么对他们说。

也就是说，Victor想。它将伴随他们俩一生一世，永远不会消失。

但如今，他已经能平静面对他的噩梦。它的威力已然大大减弱、再也不会像起初那样转瞬间将他从人间拖回地狱。更多时候它对他而言只能勾起醒来后片刻的怅然忧思（它们包括许多再也不会得到解答的疑问，以及许多再也不会有人倾听的诉说），并不比一只嗡嗡叫着的蚊虫更为扰人。

如果他能做到，那他相信自己的弟弟也可以。

\------

时光飞逝。它在两个男孩子的身上塑造出了挺拔的躯干、修长的手脚，并且即将催生出宽阔的肩背和结实的胸腹。它也刻画着他们的眉眼轮廓，为这两颗独立又相互连接的灵魂配上相似却不相同的面容。他们的父亲早就无法再对他们施加当年的影响力了：哥俩一个改拉起了小提琴并有了固定女友，另一个一到晚上就跑出去给某家地下摇滚俱乐部当电吉他手。那段不同寻常的往事，已经彻底从他们的生活中消失，不留半点痕迹；而“Team V”这个名字，也业已化为写于水中的一道浅印、很久不被兄弟二人中任何一个想起。

因此当Victor站在秋季嘉年华会场的爆米花热狗摊前、完全出于巧合转头朝那个方向看了一眼的时候，他愣在原地花了点时间才意识到自己可能看见了什么。

看见了谁，或者说。

是V。V坐在那儿，跟某人谈笑风生。

男孩眨了眨眼睛。

那个男人仍然坐在路边的简陋折叠式咖啡桌边，以一种既可以说是相对而坐、又几乎是促膝相依的方式，守在他的同伴身侧、交换亲密的低语。他有着V的半长黑发、有着V的消瘦身形、有着V习惯性略微低头的含蓄姿态、甚至——因为距离太远，他不敢确定——V那慢条斯理、仿佛吟哦的轻言细语声。他们两人面前，各放着一杯冰淇淋。

Victor感觉到自己心跳变得又快又猛烈。他小心翼翼环顾四周，潜意识里生怕一移开眼睛，那边那二人就会凭空消失。

他望见耸立在嘉年华场地中心的旋转木马、还有农民们搭起的农产品卖场大棚。他望见近旁的爆米花机，里面的玉米粒正接连炸开发出嘭嘭响声、飘出阵阵略带焦味的热乎乎香味。他望见，穿着红白细条纹衬衫和背带裤的小贩正在远一点的地方给五颜六色的细条气球充气、再把它们扭编成他面前排队等待的孩子们期待的动物造型。他再望向某个被草帽墨镜明信片立架和皮带皮包摊挡住了的地方。在那个方向，他的女朋友和弟弟正在等待他满载零食而归。

他的目光越过熙熙攘攘的人群，再次谨慎打量那个看上去很像V的人、以及那人的同伴。

他们俩都穿的是寻常衣服。V（或者说，那个让他想起V的人）披了一件浅色风衣，围巾松垮垮地堆在脖子上，线织衫的衣袖按当季流行的款式剪裁成了无指护手遮住手背和掌心。他脚上穿的是一双普通牛津皮鞋，而不是曾经让Victor印象深刻的罗马凉鞋。陪他坐着的人跟他岁数相仿，运动卫衣的兜帽罩着脑袋，因为穿着者一直侧着脸跟身边人说话而将面孔也一起遮掉了大部分。他显然说了句什么风趣话，逗得V（或者，那个像V的人）笑起来。讲笑话的人仍然侧头看着同伴，嘴角上扬出被对方笑容勾起的弧度。

男孩继续从爆米花摊这边凝望他们。隔得太远了。他听不见这俩人到底说了些什么，也听不见V（或者不是V？）的笑声。然而他清楚望见，V（是不是他？）的同伴兜帽阴影下的眼睛闪现出危险的光。紧跟着，那人拉起V（是他……？）的手举到唇边，迅速在无名指上印下一吻。

Victor望见了银色的金属光泽。两枚，分别戴在两个人的指头上，于秋日之下夺目闪亮。他突然之间回想起，多年前的某个晚春午后，被某个人持握在手中的那一束纯净阳光。

他打消了上前的念头。他将自己心中那许多再也不会得到解答的疑问、以及那许多再也不会有人倾听的诉说一并打消。男孩子认定自己明白了什么，也许他弄清楚了一切，尽管也许他什么也没懂。然而他已经做了决定。

“两个大份，一个小份。再要两根热狗。”他向前走了一步，对食品摊后的人说。“大份的那两个一个加草莓奶油，一个加海盐焦糖。”

当他回到弟弟那儿的时候，发现少了个人。他举目四望，到处找那件红裙子的踪影也只是徒劳。Daniel告诉他说人家等得不耐烦，已经提前走啦。Victor把给女友的那份和他弟弟自己点的吃食一起塞到对方手上。

“我也许，”哥哥踌躇着，还是临场更改了自己先前的决定。“有样东西要给你看。跟我来吗？”

“当然啦，老哥。”他穿红衣服的弟弟笑道，勇猛无畏、高高兴兴。“直到魔界尽头。”

 

[FIN]


End file.
